1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3-course miniature golf links constructed in the suburbs of a town or as incidental facilities of a resort hotel or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Because of the circumstance of an estate as well as the legal regulations in recent days, it is impossible to newly construct a golf links where golf players can experience 9-hole golf course plays in the suburbs of a town, and so, as a substitute therefore, a miniature golf links necessitating only a small area of land, which is composed of only short courses, which is composed of only putter courses, or which is composed of only several holes, is being constructed.
However, the miniature golf links composed of only short courses necessitates a considerable area for its site because it is composed of short courses at 9 locations, but from the standpoint of golf players, they cannot experience a formal 9-hole golf course, because the golf links consists of only short courses, and they cannot get a satisfactory feeling.
In the case of the miniature golf links composed of only putter courses, though a small area of the site can suffice, it is still no more than in the category of a putting exercise links, and moreover, golf players cannot get satisfactory feeling as if just having played at a golf links.
The miniature golf links composed of only several holes is also similar to the above-described respective miniature golf links.